niezgodnafandomcom-20200215-history
Cara
Ale kiedy Will prezentuje mnie Carze, swojej starszej siostrze, ta obdarza mnie spojrzeniem, od którego uschłaby roślina, i nie wyciąga do mnie ręki. — Tris Prior 'Cara ' — starsza siostra Willa, występuje we wszystkich częściach trylogii Niezgodna. Bohaterka mocno wierzyła w przekonania swojej frakcji. Jak inni Erudyci, była pewna, że Altruizm wcale nie zbiera jedzenia dla bezfrakcyjnych, a jedynie gromadzi je dla siebie. Zrozumiała, że źle oceniła frakcję Tris, gdy zaatakowano Altruizm. Stanęła przeciwko Jeanine Matthews. Biografia Szesnaście lat Jej Test Przynależności wykazał jednoznaczny wynik, Erudycję. Dziewczyna w wieku szesnastu lat jak większość wybrała swą rodzinną frakcję i w niej została. Osiemnaście lat Podczas Dnia Wizyt Cara przyszła odwiedzić swojego brata, który był transferem z Erudycji w Nieustraszoności. Nie wydawała się niezadowolona z tego, że zmienił on frakcję, ale gdy zobaczyła matkę Beatrice, zaczęła kłótnię na temat Altruizmu, która skończyła się grożeniem Tris pod adresem Cary. Natalie Prior na szczęście odsunęła córkę od dziewczyny, by ta nikogo nie uderzyła. Rebelia Tak czy inaczej nie musisz jej wybaczać, ale powinnaś postarać się zrozumieć, że nie zrobiła tego z wyrachowania, tylko ze strachu. W ten sposób będziesz mogła na nią patrzeć, nie chcąc jednocześnie jej przywalić w ten wyjątkowo długi nochal. —Cara Kiedy Beatrice uśmierciła brata Cary, ta zrozumiała ją, ponieważ wychowana w Erudycji patrzyła na wszystko w sposób logiczny. Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z Christiną, ukochaną Willa. Mimo zrozumienia, nadal nie lubiła zabójczyni swojego brata i obraziła ją, podczas rozmowy z Christiną, co Tris Prior słyszała i lekko gniewała się na Carę, ale wiedziała, że ta mimo wszystko trochę jej pomogła. Cara została zdrajczynią Erudycji, choć niektórzy nie do końca wierzyli w jej faktyczną zmianę poglądów na temat dawnej frakcji. Dziewczyna jednak nie przejmowała się tymi oskarżeniami. Z czasem zaczęła akceptować Beatrice, ale nigdy nie była pewna, czy wybaczyła jej w stu procentach. Agencja Bezpieczeństwa Genetycznego Cara razem z resztą ekipy wyjechała za mur miasta i tam zamieszkała w Agencji Bezpieczeństwa Genetycznego. Wzięła udział w misji rozpylenia serum pamięci w Agencji, podczas której najprawdopodobniej została zaatakowana, w związku z czym jej wkład w zadanie nie był zbyt wielki. W akcji zginęła Tris Prior zamiast Caleba, który pierwotnie miał wejść do laboratorium. Cara jako pierwsza starała się pocieszyć Tobiasa po stracie ukochanej. Dwa lata później Cara wzięła udział w rozsypaniu prochów Beatrice. To właśnie ona niosła urnę, w której się one znajdowały. Charakter Albo jak Cara, ona wybaczyła dziewczynie, która strzeliła jej bratu w głowę. — Tris Prior Cara, jak przystało na Erudytkę, na wszystko patrzyła logicznie. Na początku wierzyła swojemu przywódcy, Jeanine Matthews, potem jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że kobieta nie ma racji i zdecydowała się wystąpić przeciwko niej. Starała sięTris Prior zrozumieć innych, ale podczas czytania książki można dostrzec, że była także lekko arogancka i pewna siebie. Do wszystkiego podchodziła z odpowiedzią, a nie z pytaniem. Była podręcznikową Erudytką. Relacje Tobias Eaton Razem z Cztery dziewczyna była bardzo zaprzyjaźniona. Często pomagała mu podejmować odpowiednie decyzje, udzielała rad i pocieszała chłopaka w trudnych chwilach. Przekomarzała się z nim i czasami droczyła. Oboje darzyli się zaufaniem. Tris Prior Cara na początku nie lubiła Tris, ponieważ pochodziła z Altruizmu, a potem, gdy dziewczyna zabiła jej młodszego brata Willa, chociaż zrozumiała powód, dla którego to zrobiła, nadal nie potrafiła jej wybaczyć. Zaczęła ją torelować pod koniec drugiej części i zaprzyjaźniła się z nią niedługo przed jej śmiercią. Nigdy nie były do siebie zbytnio przywiązane, ale szanowały się i zawsze mogły liczyć na wzajemną pomoc. Caleb Prior Nie pochwalała postępowania Caleba, gdyż ten zdradził ich wspólną frakcję. Mimo to często z nim dyskutowała, ponieważ był Erudytą i rozumiał jej tok myślenia. Można nawet zauważyć, że go polubiła i często ją z nim widywano. Christina Przyjaźniły się ze sobą. Cara starała się pocieszyć Christinę, gdy ta dowiedziała się prawdy na temat śmierci Willa . Była dla niej oparciem i przekonywała dziewczynę, aby spróbowała wybaczyć Tris Prior, ponieważ ta nie zabiła przyjaciela dla przyjemności, tylko dlatego, że nie miała innego wyjścia. Matthew Cara i Matthew doskonale się nawzajem rozumieli ze względu na podobne zainteresowania oraz ogromny zapał do nauki. Razem pracowali między innymi nad wynalezieniem lepszej wersji serum prawdy, niestety bezskutecznie. de:Cara en:Cara es:Cara Kategoria:Erudyci